coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9022 (28th October 2016)
Plot With his test results due today, Steve puts in his regular shift at Street Cars so that he can put it to the back of his mind. Beth doesn't feel that she's making any progress with Kirk. Craig suggests she make a big gesture. Audrey and Peter join Simon at Ken's bedside. Simon makes it clear that he blames Peter for Ken's stroke and doesn't want him around. Gary assures Gail that he doesn't hold her or her family to account for what happened to Anna. Terry Howarth, owner of seventeen kebab shops in the area, threatens to sue Dev for copying his uniforms. Alya steps in to defend Dev, pointing out to Terry that the design is generic, which sees the man off for now. Amy goes on Michelle's tablet to make up a classical music playlist for Ken and finds the browser open on abortion information. Faye sees Seb eyeing up a woman's purse in the cafe and deliberately knocks it over to stop him making a grab for it. Caz pretends to row with Maria on the phone when Kate is walking past her, hoping to drum up sympathy. Kate couldn't care less. Craig lures Kirk over to No.5 with a fake plumbing problem, assuring him that Beth is out. Alya offers to design new uniforms for the kebab shop so that Dev won't be sued. Dev agrees. Leanne and Robert see Amy upset and angry in the Street and are astonished when she reports that Michelle is getting rid of her baby. Simon tries to lift Ken's spirits by doing a crossword with him but Simon's incessant questioning leads Ken to lose his temper and shout at him. Kirk finds a puppy at No.5 and a note from Beth asking him to come home. Leanne nervously asks Michelle about the abortion. Michelle is initially hostile due to her breach of trust with Tracy but then breaks down and admits that she doesn't know if she can go through with the pregnancy if the baby has MD. Cast Regular cast *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Terry Howarth - Archie Kelly Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Weatherfield General - Ken's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Amy realises Michelle has been searching online for abortion clinics; Ken loses his temper with Peter, Audrey and Simon; and Dev is impressed when Alya suggests she could design some new uniforms for the kebab shop. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,340,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes